jingle_bellefandomcom-20200213-history
Polly Green
Polly Green,is a young teenage magical spell casting Halloween witch who lives in a small town of Autumn Falls in Massachusetts with her parents,her teenage sister,Denise and her little brother,Owen.She lives in an old spooky looking stone brick tower on the side of her family’s split-level suburban house as she like to show off some serious special talent for witchcraft.In her normal life,Polly was picked on by the popular girls back in high school when suddenly,something very strange happened when,Polly discovers she has magic in her the way she turns them into toads.So,Polly decided she'll rather use her powers for her own purposes just in case.Her normal but greedy parents thought about they would get paid in lots of cash with their daughter's powers by having dress up in a modern black and orange witches outfit to help them solve all their problems for the Green family.Polly first met Santa's daughter,Jingle Belle in a talk show on T.V along with the Easter Bunny and his dad who all shares a close bond with in commonly both struggle with the same old family issues and get fed up with trying to meet their respective fathers' expectations in a topic called "My Kid Is A Holiday Horror."Unlike many stereotype witches,Polly is allergic to cats.And so that's why she is company by her loyal dog,Watson who is a Boston terrier. Appearance She has long straight brown brunette hair,wears an orange,black and grey outfit with horizontal stripes long or short sleeve shirts,a pair of shorts or overall shorts with two gold button on the front,a mini skirt which are mostly red or purple,two pairs of gloves,two pairs of long boots with gold square buckles on the front ankles,a belt looking choker necklace,mostly sneakers with long socks or fishnet stocking,a magic wand,a witch hat with a band trimming,a belt with a gold buckle that has a star symbol that matches two of her earrings she mostly wore on it and a pair of glasses and sometimes puts on fishnet stockings and a purple or blue jacket just in case it's cold when she goes outside. Trivia Gallery polly-carmen.gif halloween.gif 1786666-polly_green.jpg|Polly Green with her magic cauldron. 22894021_10214215893530662_4604683858359831888_n.jpg Paul_Dini__s_Polly_Green_by_DaveAlvarez.gif|David Alvarez second design of Polly Green. Paul_Dini__s_Polly_Green_2_by_DaveAlvarez.gif|David Alvarez design of Polly Green. Polly_Green_and_Watson_.jpg|Polly Green flying on her broom in front of the moon with her dog,Watson. 42371201_10216938993846468_3454529920879820800_n.jpg|Polly Green walking Watson on a leash. 27858144_10215146354551606_1038857459079004782_n.jpg 20882205_10213911581163043_292897589034487917_n.jpg 12189709_10207633072524251_7675969109226301969_n.jpg DNPa431U8AAtY4g.jpg PollyRuffs.gif|Polly Green uses her magic to conjure white and orange bunny spirits. polly_creatures.gif polly_xl.jpg 0440e7817707afcca88f6f3c8d5a23c9-d4tq19x.jpg 000e3a9e.jpg|Polly Green and Jingle Belle. jingfall04.jpg|Jingle Belle in a devil costume to go out trick o treating with Polly Green and the kids. 1786658-labor day.gif|Jingle Belle,Polly Green and Tashi Ounce lying on the beach. 77794349.jpg|Jingle Belle being kissed by Polly Green and Tashi Ounce. commish_polly_and_veronica_by_theeyzmaster-d49a38j.jpg Paulcolored2.jpg|Paul Dini has a hug poster of his comic character,Polly Green behind him in the The Simpsons 8cec98c44d95b0dd6143f58f51c6e8a2.jpg DiniBadgirlDot.jpg DiniVoodoo02.jpg DiniSeduced.jpg DiniFamily.jpg diniattack-whbg.gif Jinglesketch5.jpg BX93zYqCIAI-tof.jpg|Pooly Green picture hanging on the door. 1554763262884.jpg B0DikBICYAAoXvX.jpg DM4i5uTUIAA8-pv.jpg IMG_20191102_125111.jpg IMG_20191102_125135.jpg IMG_20191102_125146.jpg Category:Characters Category:A to Z